VANILLA LATTE : Our Sweet Meeting
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Inspired by B.A.P's Song,JongLo / ZelUp ( Main Pair ),DaeJae,slight BangHim,A bit Fluff (maybe?),BL,DLDR! [Complete]
1. Teaser

A Story inspired by B.A.P-**Coffe Shop**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di kafe kami tuan…","Aku butuh tempat yang lumayan sepi dan tenang…","baik tuan…mari ikut saya…",aku mengikutinya,"Ah, ya satu lagi bisakah aku bertemu dengan manajer kafe ini…aku hendak menemui-nya mendadak…."

.

By Author _**ArRusWari96**_

.

.

.

_Di kafe ini kita bertemu…._

.

.

.

"Ck…jangan hanya kau pernah menjadi UKE –nya Daehyun kau bisa menanyakan kabarnya ! Kau lupa kalau kau hanya pernah menjadi pelampiasannya…bukan kekasihnya…",aku hanya tersenyum getir mendengar dia mengatakan kata yang sangat menyakitkan itu—_pelampiasan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Eomma….apa eomma pikir aku jatuh cinta dengannya….","Mungkin bagaiamana kata hatimu ?",Tanya eomma balik padaku,"entahlah tapi…jika aku melihat dirinya tersakiti dadaku terasa sesak…"

.

.

.

_Aroma Tubuhmu yang manis seperti caramel takkan kulupa_

.

.

.

"Sa—saranghae Moon Jongup hyung…biarkanlah aku membawamu jauh dari mereka…."

.

.

.

' **VANILLA LATTE is For Our Sweet Meeting** '

.

.

**COMING SOON**

**.**

**.**

Author's Corner :

Annyong^^

Ini FF yang berdasarkan terinspirasi lagu 'Coffe Shop'-nya B.A.P jadi gak bisa di bilang SongFic. Anyway,awalnya mau make Pairing BangHim tapi ternyata FF BangHim yang berdasarkan Lagu 'Coffee Shop' udah ada bahkan dua FF sekaligus….

Untung Author ingat pairing JongLo FF-nya gak terlalu banyak. Jadi dibikinlah FF ini. Tapi mungkin alurnya bikin kalian beda pendapat yah. Mungkin ada yang bilang ini JongLo tapi mungkin aja ada yang bilang ZelUp (Zelo!Seme;Jongup!Uke)

Yah,terserah sih…orangnya sama aja kok…/plak

So…should I continue this or delete?

Review please & don't be Siders a.k.a Silent readers


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting

CHAPTER I

' _Meeting_ '

"Selamat datang di kafe kami tuan…","Aku butuh tempat yang lumayan sepi dan tenang…","baik tuan…mari ikut saya…",aku mengikutinya,"Ah, ya satu lagi bisakah aku bertemu dengan manajer kafe ini…aku hendak menemui-nya mendadak….","Ba…Baik…tapi boleh saya tahu ada urusan apa ?",Aku membuka kacamata hitamku,"Aku hendak membuat janji penting…"

.

.

A-yo ! Perkenalkan Choi Junhong Imnida—tapi kau boleh kok memanggilku dengan nama Zelo. Aku berusia 18 tahun di tahun ini dan—Hei….hei…jangan menatapku dengan tatapan remeh diriku karena aku berusia yang masih dibilang 'Anak Sekolahan' aku akui itu,tapi asal kalian tahu saja begini begini aku itu ditakuti oleh para pemilik kafe di Seoul juga tempat kelahiranku—Mokpo,aku adalah seorang wartawan di salah satu majalah gaya hidup bernama '_TS Magazine_'—sebenarnya aku wartawan freelance sih…tapi sepertinya _Editor-in-chief_ nya tertarik denganku sehingga aku sering di minta untuk membuat artikel. Yah,aku juga senang sih kan lumayan untuk tambahan uang jajan~

Oh,ya kalau kalian tanya artikel apa yang biasanya aku tulis biar kuberitahu keluarga mempunyai sebuah kafe dan aku juga pernah sekolah Barista jadi tentu saja tak jauh jauh dari ulasan tentang sebuah kafe atau kadang juga restoran ? Editor-ku pernah bilang kalau tulisanku itu benar benar berpengaruh bagi pangsa pasar para pemilik kafe itu. Yah,itu juga karena penilaianku benar benar subjektif kalau bagus ya bagus….kalau tidak ya tidak…mau mencoba menyogokku agar kafemu dikatakan bagus padahal tidak ?—tsk,jangan harap aku mau….

.

.

Kini aku yang sudah duduk manis di mejaku. Mengamati ruangan kafe ini dan juga menu menu-nya. Semuanya enak enak mulai dari makanan ringan hingga berat, untung hari ini aku tadi hanya sedikit mengisi perutku mungkin menu yang berat sepertinya tak masalah.

"Maaf,permisi….",sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku,"Apa anda sudah siap memesan ?",dihadapanku berdiri seorang namja berambut coklat yang memakai kemeja putih den celana mengangguk. Karena diluar hujan,mungkin lebih baik makanan ringan saja…toh,aku juga hendak menemuin manajer kafe ini bukan ?

Akhirnya,aku memesan secangkir Vanilla Latte dengan caramel dan sepiring Choco Volcano Cake—Cake coklat yang tak terlalu manis danberisi lelehan coklat yang mengepulkan uap hangat aroma kuat coklat yang manis dan biasa-nya ditambah dengan sedikit es krim vanilla dan whip cream sebagai topping-nya *_Author serius jadi ngiler ini ngetiknya /plak_*—yang kubaca di buku menu merupakan salah satu _signature_ cake—cake khas dari kafe ini.

Setelah mengambil pesanan itu. Pelayan itu lalu tersenyum lalu membawa pesananku ke dapur. Ahhh,kenapa aku merasa kalau senyuman pelayan itu manis ? Hei sadar Junhong kau itu mikir apaan sih….*_Hayo bang…elu mikir yadong ya? /digeplak_*

Aissh,lebih baik aku main game di IPad ku saja deh….daripada kayak anak ilang celingukan sana sini…

.

**Tap Tap Tap**

.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki dilantai kayu kafe ini mengusik konsentrasi ku bermain '_Tap Tap Revenge_' di IPad-ku. Mungkin itu Manajer kafe ini…

Aku segera mematikan IPadku dan melepas Earphone."Apa anda yang ingin bertemu dengan Manajer kafe ini ?","Wah,jadi manajernya anda tuan Yoo Youngjae—Ahem,maksudku—Youngjae Hyung…",namja dihadapanku ini—Yoo Youngjae—menatap sebal padaku.

"Oh,jadi kamu eoh? Choi Junhong-ie—",kata Youngjae bernada sedikit sarkastik padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tenang.

Ah,lebih baik ku ceritakan kenapa ia bisa sarkastik seperti ini padaku….

Youngjae hyung merupakan sunbae ku sewaktu aku masih kuliah—kuliah ? Yah,itu benar karena aku bosan sekolah dan ingin cepat cepat lulus jadinya aku mengambil kelas Akselerasi dan alasannya kenapa ia sarkastik adalah pertama kami berdua bersaing dalam hal nilai bahkan ketika aku dan hyung sama sama mengambil jurusan yang sama di sekolah Barista yang apesnya sama pula,kedua namjachingu-nya Jung Daehyun—tapi baru 2 minggu sudah putus.

"Jadi….",Youngjae memecah suasana kami yang umm—yah begitulah…

"Ada apa ? Apa kali ini Kafeku yang menjadi sorotan ?",aku mengangguk sambil menyenderkan badanku di sofa. Mata kami bertatapan tajam satu sama lain. "Baiklah,aku sudah tahu cara kerjamu itu arra jadi kau tak usah memberitahuku….",aku tersenyum.

Karena kalian belum tahu bagaimana cara kerjaku baiklah akan kuberitahu. Aku akan datang selama seminggu dan dalam waktu yang tak kutentukan untuk apa ? karena aku juga punya kafe aku tahu percuma saja datang sehari dan hanya sebentar karena biasanya mereka bohong…Kinerja baiknya hanya pada hari itu saja,sisanya ? _Who Knows_ ?

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu dan kuperlihatkan kafe ku kepadamu…",Youngjae-hyung menatap mataku tajam aku hanya ber-_smirk_ ria.

"Maaf…permisi tuan ini….pesanan anda…",sebuah suara membuyarkan acara tatap tatapan(?) antara aku dan Youngjae hyung,"Ah…nde gomawo…".

Pelayan itu —yang bernama Moon Jongup— meletakkan pesananku diatas meja."Gomawoo…umm…Moon Jongup….",pelayan itu lalu menatap Youngjae-hyung,"Permisi…Gyojangnim…",Yongjae-hyung hanya mengangguk lalu pelayan itu pergi dari meja kami.

"Aneh yah….",kata Youngjae hyung tiba tiba. Aku mulai menyeruput Vanilla latte dan menyuap sesendok eskrim vanilla."Ada seseorang mengeritik milik orang lain tapi orang itu tak melihat miliknya…",aku paham apa perkataan Youngjae-hyung. Ia menyindir pekerjaan _freelance_ ku ini. "Hyung,ini cuman _freelance_ kok…",kataku sambil menyeruput sedikit latte-ku,"…dan soal kafeku bukan aku yang mengaturnya….Ren-hyung yang mengaturnya,arra…",jelasku.

"Oh,oleh Ren ya ?",katanya tetap dengan nada sinis. "Aku cuman mengatur konsep kafe-nya saja….",jelasku,"Oh ya bagaimana dengan Daehyun hyung ? Apa Kabarnya ?",Tanyaku. Aku melihatnya hanya mengepalkan tangannya."Ck…jangan hanya kau pernah menjadi UKE –nya Daehyun kau bisa menanyakan kabarnya ! Kau lupa kalau kau hanya pernah menjadi pelampiasannya…bukan kekasihnya…",aku hanya tersenyum getir mendengar dia mengatakan kata yang sangat menyakitkan itu—_pelampiasan_

Yah,ketika aku putus dengan Daehyun hyung secara terang terangan…dia mengaku hal itu…hatiku sakit sebenarnya tapi aku rasa aku belum bisa melupakan dia. Tapi,mungkin perasaanku kini hanya seperti perasaan '_Hyung-Dongsaeng_' saja tak lebih. "Aku hanya bertanya tak salah kan ?",kataku sambil masih tersenyum getir."Huh,terserah kau…",aku mengalihkan tatapanku kearah cake milikku."Ah,ya maaf…aku masih ada urusan…","Ah,arraseo…baiklah maaf,bila tadi aku mengganggumu…",Youngjae hyung pergi meninggalkanku. Yah,saatnya pekerjaan dimulai….

Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku. Yang tadi kubawa dalam tas-ku. Aku mengamati semua kinerja para karyawannya dan yah beberapa pelayan yeoja berdandan menor menggodaku dengan genit. Aisshh…dasar tante tante ganjen…mending cantik ini cantik enggak jelek ? kayaknya kasar banget aku ngomongnya…

ah,kadang aku menyalahkan tinggiku yang suka bikin masalah ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau dianggap _**96 lines**_bila tinggi mu setinggi **184 sentimeter** ? Kalau _90 lines_ sih baru mungkin…

Aku menghela nafasku. Ayo,kembali focus Junhong….

Abaikan saja para Ahjumma ganjen itu…

Aku kembali mengamati para pelayan yang melayani kafe ini sambil sesekali memakan cake-ku atau menyeruput vanilla latte-ku.

Dari semua pelayan yang kuamati hanya ada satu pelayan yang membuatku tertarik dan pelayan itu adalah yang tadi melayani dan membawa pesananku tadi—Moon Jongup

'_Haruskah aku mewawancarainya ?_',batinku

.

.

.

.

.

!To Be Continued!

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** :

Halo Halo!

Wah,Author kaget yang review pada kepo FF-nya….

Padahal ini pertama kali saya bikin FF ber-_teaser_(?) dan baru sehari loh di post tapi respon-nya bikin Author senang karena Author merasa Author masih Newbie di FFn

Uhuy….gomawo ne yang review biar Author yang entar yang review lagi di teaser dan jadinya gak ketulis di sini langsung Author balas di PM ne^^ don't sad okay!

Okay…let's reply! *tebar confetti(?)*

**:: Kim Mika :: **Gomawo~ How About This Chapter ? Kkk~

**:: NavyDilla ::** Baru tahu ternyata bikin orang kepo bisa bikin dosa*Watados* Bang Zelo~ Elu dikatain Tingginya Abnormal masa~ Elu kan Tingginya Tiang Listrik bukan Abnormal~ /digeplak Zelo/ sebenarnya awalnya posisi Zelo itu mau-nya saya Jongup tapi saya gak tahu nama artist yang marga-nya Moon lagi jadi demi kelancaran pembuatan alur cerita jadi yah harap maklum._. anggap aja Uke-nya jadi Gentlemen gak menye menye ya /puppy eyes*kasih _BGM _: PSY-Gentleman /ngaco* tapi nanti aura Uke-nya bakal dikeluarin kok….

**:: Yongchan** :: Sip ini lanjut Chingu~ What do you think ? ^^

Padahal saya mau focus kelarin chapter 4 FF saya yang ' **Other Side** ' udah hampir kelar itu chapter tapi karena animo(?) readers pada Kepo baiklah saya ganti Fokus sama FF ini. Anyway kalo ada yang minta FF _G-Ri_ lagi saya bisa sih~ cuman inspirasi lagi cekak(?)~ jarang lihat moment OTP utama saya yang ini lagi~ *nangis dipojokkan* dan saya lagi suka OTP _BangHim_ sih u,u /malah curhat/

Kalau mau ada usul buat alur boleh boleh kali aja ide kreatif author untuk FF ini makin berkembang'-')b anyway,kalo ada yang bilang di FF ini ada yang OOC mian ne…kadang saya bingung mau _In Character_-nya itu gimana

Ok For last,Review juseyo^^ and don't be Silent Readers^^


	3. Chapter 2 : You

CHAPTER II

' _You_ '

Matahari menembus masuk sebuah kamar melalui celah celah tirai biru muda kamar tersebut. Seorang namja membuka matanya perlahan. Ia masih tampak mengantuk. Matanya hanya menerawang ke arah langit langit kamarnya. Ia memejamkan lagi matanya sebentar.

'_Kau lupa kalau kau hanya pernah menjadi pelampiasannya…_'

"Pelampiasan yah—",kata namja itu lirih dan pelan. Memori-nya tentang kejadian itu kembali muncul saat ia bertemu dengan Sunbae-nya,Yoo Youngjae."Kenapa….waktu itu….aku bodoh sekali mau menerimanya ? padahal aku belum tahu apa ia sebenarnya sudah putus atau belum…."

**DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK**

Junhong membuka matanya kaget. Pintu kamarnya digedor gedor oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Nuguya ?",Tanya Junhong setengah berteriak,"Chagi…ini eomma…."

.

.

_====== Zelo's POV======_

"Nuguya ?",Tanyaku setengah berteriak,"Chagiya…ini eomma….". Ah,ternyata eomma aku pikir siapa…eomma ku—Kwon Jiyong memang paling perfect kalau soal waktu dan urusan bangun membangunkan anggota keluarga lain berbeda dengan Appa-ku—Choi Seunghyun yang kadang susah banget dibangunin walau sebenarnya wajar sih Appa kan sering pulangnya pagi sekali…

Aku membuka pintu kamarku,"Ada apa eomma ?","Kau baru bangun ?",aku menggelengkan kepalaku."Arra…kalau begitu kau mandi ne….tadi hyung mu menelpon dari kafe ada yang mencari mu ?","Eh Nugu ?",tanyaku kaget,"katanya Kim Himchan memangnya dia siapa ?",tanya eomma-ku heran. Kim Himchan ? Aigooo….Editorku ternyata….ada apa ya? kok tumben tiba tiba mencariku…

"Dia editorku eomma…eomma tahu kan aku wartawan _freelance _ nah,dia itu editor yang biasanya mengedit artikel-ku….",jelasku. Eomma hanya mengangguk lalu pergi setelah mengusap kepalaku. Segera kuambil handuk dan buru buru mandi, haah….semoga aku gak telat…

.

.

.

**Klining**

.

.

"YA! Choi Junhong…daritadi ditungguin tuh kau ini ngapain aja sih dirumah ?",semprot hyungku—Choi Minki tapi kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Ren,"Mianhae…Minki-hyung aku semalam ngetik sebagian artikelku tahu…makanya aku bangun siang….","Aisshhh…",kata hyungku dengan nada kesal,"tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bangun siang…"

Yah,bisa di bilang Hyungku ini menurunkan sifat eomma yang perfeksionis soal waktu—sementara aku terkadang aku mengikuti eomma kadang juga appa—labil ? mungkin saja…

Tak jauh dari tempat aku dan hyung-ku mengobrol duduklah Himchan-ie hyung yang sedang asyik—ahem—ber-_lovey dovey_ ria dengan kekasihnya—Bang Yongguk. Tapi aku yakin sih pasti Yongguk hyung duluan deh yang ngajak Himchan hyung _lovey dovey_ kayak gini karena aku tahu karakter Himchan hyung tak seperti itu….

"Ahem…",aku pura pura batuk untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua tentu saja mereka kaget,"Ah,Mianhae Junhong….namja nyebelin ini yang mulai…."," walau nyebelin tapi kau masih tetap suka kan ?",goda Yongguk hyung yang berhadiah sebuah sikutan ke rusuknya yang pasti sakit banget dan _deathglare_ gratis dari Himchan hyung."Muka Himchan hyung merah tuh…."

"Aisshhh….Junhong-ie—kenapa kamu juga malah ikut ikutan sih…",kata Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya—mulai salah tingkah lagi,"Ah…sudah sudah—tuhkan gukkie…gara gara kamu yang mulai sih…aku jadi lupa tujuan utama aku menemui Junhong…",kata Himchan masih salah tingkah. Yang disalahkan malah cekikikan."Jadi ada apa hyung ?",tanyaku lagi.

"Ini….soal tawaran _editor-in-chief_ kita, Sunhwa-noona….","Eh…",tanyaku bingung."Ne dia sepertinya masih keras kepala untuk menarikmu dari _freelance_ menjadi wartawan tetap…yah,aku sih udah bilang kalau kau pasti bakal bilang nggak mau tapi ya….",Himchan hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya."Nde…nanti kalau artikel yang ini sudah selesai akan kuberitahu Sunhwa-noona ne…",balasku."Ah,Jinjja ? Gomawoyo Junhong-ie…",mata Himchan hyung mulai berbinar. Sepertinya hyung benar benar pusing dengan tingkah polah atasannya itu.

"Ngomong ngomong memangnya sekarang kau mau membahas kafe yang mana ?",tanya Yongguk hyung kepadaku. Kuberitahu saja nama kafe milik Youngjae-hyung itu. "Ah,kafe itu ya…",kata Yongguk,"Aku lumayan sering sih ke kafe itu…",insting wartawan ku mulai aktif. yah,barangkali dari kata kata Yongguk hyung ada yang bisa kumasukkan ke artikelku nanti."….Pelayan yang yeoja-nya seksi seksi sih….",aku cuman bisa _sweatdrop._"Gukkie….",tiba tiba aku melihat dari Himchan-hyung keluar aura hitam yang mengerikan. Yongguk-hyung jadi salah tingkah—pasti tadi dia sebenarnya keceplosan. Aiguu…Yongguk-ie hyung….

"E—eh,tapi masih seksi-an baby Hime kok…beneran deh mereka mah kalah kalau disandingkan denganmu…iya kan Junhong?",kata Yongguk dengan tatapan memelas seakan berkata '_Junhong-tolong-aku-juseyo!_' *_Author gak bisa bayangin XD_*. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku,pertanda aku tak ikut urusan mereka berdua. Yongguk hyung terlihat _Hopeless_,Himchan hyung tersenyum dengan tatapan ' _sekarang-kau-mau-minta tolong- ke siapa eoh?_ ' ke Yongguk.

Lalu Himchan hyung berdiri dan menjewer telinga Yongguk hyung,"Ah,yah aku balik dulu ne…Junhong-ie…aku cuman mau memberitahumu soal itu saja dan aku tunggu artikelmu di kantor ne…","Ya,Hime-sshi…Appo~","Biarin…ayo pulang…nanti malam takkan kuberi 'servis' kau…Bang Yongguk!",aku cekikikan sendiri melihat adegan itu seperti seorang istri yang menjewer suami-nya yang _pervert_ bukan ?

.

.

.

.

Setelah urusanku dengan Himchan hyung di kafe,aku segera menuju kafe milik Youngjae-hyung itu. Yah,aku memutuskan untuk mewawancarai salah satu pegawai-nya,karena beginilah caraku untuk mendapat data tambahan untuk artikelku ini.

.

Aku kembali lagi ke kafe,kali ini yang melayaniku salah satu ahjumma genit itu. Aku awalnya ilfeel tapi setelah aku melihat kalau para Ahjumma itu tak menggodaku lagi, dalam hati aku lega. Walaupun,aku tahu ini pasti perintah Youngjae hyung agar para Ahjumma itu gak ganjen. Yah,walaupun aku saingan dengan Youngjae-hyung tapi aku tahu kalau Youngjae-hyung marah itu mungkin bisa dibilang lebih seram dari Himchan-hyung.

Untuk kali ini,aku memesan Cappuccino float dan Oreo cheesecake—kue ini sederhana dan seperti cheese cake biasa tapi ada campuran biscuit diantara krim cheese-nya—aku duduk sambil membuka laptop-ku sekalian ngelanjutin artikelku juga sih. Sembari menunggu laptop-ku menyala aku melihat sekitarku, mencari namja yang bernama Moon Jongup itu untuk minta diwawancarai tapi hingga cheesecake ku habis ia tak menampakkan kehadirannya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin namja itu tidak masuk, dan aku malas untuk mewawancarai pegawai yang lain yang rata rata mungkin berumur lebih tua daripada Youngjae-hyung sendiri karena dari info yang kudapatkan dari site kafe ini. Kafe ini pada awalnya milik orangtua Youngjae-hyung dan gak heran lah kalau umur para pelayan kafe ini mungkin lebih tua daripada Youngjae-hyung. Aku meyenderkan badanku disofa merenggangkan tubuhku yang pegal gara gara mengetik artikel milikku ini. Ah,sebaiknya aku ketoilet dulu deh…mencuci mukaku mungkin membuat pikiranku lebih segar…

.

.

Ketika aku mencuci mukaku,tiba tiba kudengar ada suara dari luar,"YA! MOON JONGUP! KALAU AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU TATAP MATAKU—",aku sedikit kaget. Setelah aku selesai mengeringkan wajahku. Aku menguping dari balik pintu toilet,suara tadi suara Youngjae-hyung. "Youngjae-baby…bersabarlah sedikit bagaimanapun juga diakan sepupumu,arra….",suara itu—ah,itu pasti suara Daehyun-hyung,"Mi…Mianhae hyung….aku—","Aku apa?",suara Youngjae membentak lagi. Ada apa kenapa mereka memarahi Jongup ?

Aku melanjutkan acara mengupingku ini. Sepertinya,ia dimarahi macam macam. Aku meremas kaos yang tadi di bagian dadaku yang sesak. Aku tak tahu kenapa ? tapi dadaku terasa sesak…

Apa…Apa mungkin aku….menyukainya ? Tapi apa iya….

Setelah suara yang kudengar sepi. Aku baru memberanikan diriku keluar. Aku duduk kembali ke tempatku. Aneh,hati kecilku berkata seandainya aku bisa membelanya saat itu tapi pikiran logisku berkata aku ini bukan siapa siapa-nya dia kan ? Aku menghela nafas…ah,kenapa disaat seharusnya aku professional—walau cuman _freelance_—aku malah seperti ini…

.

**Tap Tap Tap **

.

Suara langkah kaki itu membuatku menengok. Ah,itu dia namja yang kucari. Aku memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk memanggil namja itu. "Ada apa anda memanggil saya ?",tanyanya pancaran matanya berbeda saat aku melihatnya pertama kali kini lebih sendu—perasaanku mulai sakit lagi mungkinkah karena kejadian tadi ?

"A—Ah,ini saya membutuhkan salah satu narasumber pegawai kafe ini untuk salah satu bagian artikel yang akan saya tulis…jadi…bisakah anda menjadikan narasumber?",tanyaku harap harap cemas."Maaf,bukan saya mencampuri urusan anda tapi bolehkah saya tahu mengapa saya yang dipilih ? karena sebenarnya masih banyak pegawai yang lebih senior yang bisa di jadikan narasumber….",

**Cleb**

Mampus kau Choi Junhong….kau akan mengatakan apa ? Aku panic harus mencari alasan apa yang harus aku utarakan."Ah….tapi majalahku itu khusus untuk remaja….jadi ya…eum—karena kau yang terlihat paling muda diantara mereka semua jadinya…aku…aku memilihmu….",jawabku. Aisshh,kenapa pipiku malah jadi panas seperti ini ?

"Baiklah…",jawabnya tak terduga,"Tapi mianhae sepertinya hari ini ramai dan pastinya kami semua kemungkinan sibuk jadi—","Arra…Arra….",aku menjawab cepat, lalu segera menulis nomor handphone-ku dalam secarik kertas kecil,"ini nomorku…",kataku sambil menyodorkan kertas itu,"…kalau kau sudah selesai kirimkan aku pesan ne…",dia hanya mengangguk.

.

Siang itu setelah tadi pagi berkutat di Kafe milik Youngjae-hyung itu. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Beristirahat sih pinginnya. Tapi sepertinya pikiranku terus berputar pada Namja itu. Senyumannya yang manis membuat aku meleleh,dan…ah,apa aku sudah tergila gila padanya ?

.

**Tok Tok Tok Tok**

.

"Junhong-ah chagiya!",suara eomma memanggilku dari luar."Ne,eomma masuk saja tak dikunci kok….",balasku.

.

**Kriett**

.

"Kau tak makan siang ? Tidak biasanya kau diam terus dalam kamar semenjak tadi kau pulang…",kata eomma dengan nada khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum,"Ani,eomma…aku masih kenyang….",iya memang aku masih kenyang. Efek memakan cheesecake kurasa."Junhong-ie…nan gwenchana?","Eh,wae geurae?",tanyaku bingung."Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu…ada apa?","Eomma….apa aku….",aku menggantungkan kata kataku mempersiapkan mentalku untuk mengatakan ini,"…apa aku….Jatuh cinta ?". Eommaku menatap diam padaku. Ahh, rasa tidak enaknya menjadi maknae di keluarga ini mulai. "Jinjja ? Wah,ternyata uri maknae merasakan jatuh cinta ya…",eomma mengatakan dengan nada sedikit meledek."Iihhh….eomma!",kata memukul mukul kecil lengan eomma—kesal karena nada bicaranya itu. "Arra…Arra…bisa kau ceritakan cerita lengkapnya pada eomma ?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya selengkap lengkapnya pada eomma. Eomma dengan penuh perhatian mendengarkan semua ceritaku."Hmm…begitu ya…","Eomma….apa eomma pikir aku jatuh cinta dengannya….","Mungkin bagaiamana kata hatimu ?",Tanya eomma balik padaku,"entahlah tapi…jika aku melihat dirinya tersakiti dadaku terasa sesak…"

"Lalu ?",tanya eomma lagi,"Aku….",menelan saliva-ku,"Aku ingin menjadi miliknya dan mungkin juga melindunginya, aku ingin merasakan apa artinya saling melindungi….".eomma tersenyum,"Nah,kau sudah tahukan perasaanmu sendiri..lalu apa masalahnya ?","Aku baru kenal dengannya dua hari ini…apa yang harus kulakukan ?","Wah…wah tak kusangka aegya imutku ini cepat sekali jatuh cinta…",eomma lagi lagi menggodaku.

_Triiinngggg~ Triiinngggg~ _

Aku terlonjak kaget. Itu bunyi pesan dari hapeku. Aku harap harap cemas semoga isinya dari Jongup. Eh? Kenapa aku menjadi sangat berharap itu darinya ?

_Hari ini lebih cepat aku sudah pulang sekarang. Jadi kau mau melakukan wawancara dimana ?_

_-Moon Jongup-_

Dadaku berdebaran melihat pesan itu. Feelingku benar itu darinya. Uahh,dadaku bergejolak hebat..senang sekali….

Baiklah apa mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk berkenalan dengannya ?

_Bagaimana kalau nanti sore saja di taman dekat kafe tempatmu bekerja ? Aku Tunggu Ne^^_

_-Choi Junhong-_

Okay aku akan segera bersiap dan berangkat oh,ya aku tadi sempat berpesan agar nanti ketika aku mewawancarainya agar tak terlalu formal toh,mungkin umurku dengannya tak terlalu berbeda. Jadilah bahkan kalimat pesannya seperti ini.

Baiklah akan ku ketahui siapa sebenarnya namja yang mebuatku tergila gila ini,arra ?

.

.

.

.

.

!To Be Continued!

.

.

.

**A/N** :

Halo Readersdeul(?)!

How this chapter ? Panjang banget ya ?

Kepanjangan gak sih? Atau malah kependekkan? Ahahaha….

Oh,ya FYI yang quote-nya Zelo di chapter pertama yang '_aku bosan sekolah dan ingin cepat cepat lulus.._' itu inspirasinya dari **Yuki Tenpouin** dari manga / anime '**Code Breaker**' dia emang pernah ngomong intinya gitu seingat Author dan entah kenapa ngebayangin kalau zelo ngomong gitu kok jadi kece banget…

Tapi lama lama Author dapat feel ini FF ZelUp yah bukan JongLo *pundung dipojokkan* apalagi kayaknya Jongup kesiksa banget gitu ya._.)

Anyway FF ini kalau tidak halangan mau (baru mau sih) ada side story-nya terutama bagian dimana yang cerita Zelo itu jadi pelampiasan Daehyun dari Youngjae. Tapi sepertinya itu lebih banyak flashback-nya ya…fufufu….

Tapi gak bisa janji yang pasti banget ya…

Mesti nyari ide dulu dan harus semedi dulu di dorm B.A.P tepatnya di kamar BangHim(?) atau gak JongLo(?) seminggu biar dapat ide dan imajinasi yang cemerlang.

/ digeplak Jongup + Yongguk / / digeplak Babys /

_**.:: ThanksTo ::.**_

**Triple N,Kim Mika**,**NavyDilla,Yongchan,Matokeke and some Siders yang nggak review tapi author tau kalian pasti membaca FF Author yang ini dan FF karya Author yang lainnya **

Anyway,as usual

Don't be siders a.k.a Silent Readers and Mind for Review ?^^


	4. Chapter 3 : Knowing About You

CHAPTER III

' _Knowing About You'_

_._

_._

**Note **:

_Chapter ini (dan mungkin selanjutnya) memakai sudut pandang Author dan sebagian sudut pandang Jongup karena sepertinya Author gak pingin ngebawa kesan terlalu FF Pair ZelUp karena niat awal ini FF JongLo. Mencoba untuk dapetin feel JongLo sih sebenaranya._. kalau feel-nya tetep jadi ZelUp yah,udahlah Author pasrah._. kalau ternyata emang gak bisa dipaksa asal readersdeul(?) seneng sih._

_But keep support with your reviews ne^^_

_._

_._

_Remember Don't like Don't Read_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang namja dengan jaket dan hoodie hitam yang menutupi kepala itu duduk dengan tenang di bangku sebuah taman. Ia hanya menggoyang goyangkan kakinya sdikit sementara dia mendengarkan lagu dari handphone-nya yang tersambung dengan Headset di telinganya.

Suasana siang itu tidak terlalu panas,sejuk sekali. Dia hanya menatap langit yang luas dan hanya di hiasi beberapa awan tipis yang putih. Ia senang sekali hari ini jarang sekali terjadi. Youngjae-hyung membuat jadwal bahwa pada hari itu,Kafe tutup lebih cepat. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa pulang dengan cepat dan menghindar jauh jauh dari sepupu-nya itu.

"Aaaaaaaa…..dasar ahjussi siaallaaaann….",Teriak Jongup melampiaskan emosi-nya. Untung saja suasana sepi. Jongup merutuki ahjussi penyebab dia dimarahi oleh sepupunya—Youngjae. "Dasar minta pelayanan servis lebih….bayar sedikit ugh, mana dia sedang mabuk pula…gimana sih kerjanya Host di depan ? Kenapa jadinya orang mabuk bisa lolos? Dan kenapa ada orang yang mabuk di siang bolong?",kata Jongup yang merutukki hal hal menyebalkan yang tadi terjadi. '_Aaahhh…apa karena Kim Ahjussi,si Host bawel itu benar benar benci padaku sampai ingin sekali membuat Youngjae-hyung memecatku ?_',batin Jongup,'_Ah…masa bodohlah dengan Ahjussi itu…_'

Jongup hanya menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Lagu lagu bergenre pop,hip hop,dan dance silih berganti berputar di handphone-nya itu. Matanya kembali menatap langit biru. Ia menghela nafas panjang bertanya tanya sampai kapan ia harus tinggal bersama sepupunya yang—terkadang untuknya menyebalkan.

.

**Drap Drap Drap**

.

Jongup menengok kearah suara langkah kaki. Terlihat namja tadi yang memiliki janji dengannya—Junhong, melangkah terburu buru ke arahnya. "Hosh…Mi…an….kau…Hosh….menunggu…lama?",tanyanya tersengal karena tadi ia setengah berlari. "Ani…",kata Jongup sambil menggelengkan kepala,"..mungkin baru 10 menit…",

"Ah,jinjja ?",kata Zelo kaget,"Jeongmal Mianhae…","Gwenchana….lagipula setiap aku selesai dari kafe aku memang selalu main ke sini kok…",katanya sambil tersenyum. Junhong yang menatap Jongup tiba tiba wajah-nya memerah,terkena _killer smile_ milik Jongup,eoh ? "Ah…A…Arraseo….kita mulai ne ?"

Beberapa waktu kemudian setelah sesi wawancara selesai….

"Ah,nde….umm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?",tanya Jongup. Zelo hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau yang ber-_name pen_ Zelo…salah satu penulis _freelance_ artikel tentang kafe di _TS Magazine_ ?",Zelo terkejut walau tak sepenuhnya ia kaget. Ia mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga…",  
"Apanya yang sudah kuduga hyung ?",Junhong heran dengan namja di depannya."lagipula yang menulis untuk artikel itu kan tak hanya aku….".

"Iya,aku tahu…",kata Jongup tersenyum,"…tapi aku hanya senang membaca artikel itu bila ditulis oleh seorang Choi Junhong—ah…ah,bukan Zi-ei-el-o…",katanya mengeja nama Zelo sambil terkikik geli. Nak,tak sadarkah kalau kau membuat Zelo ber-_blushing_ sekarang ?,"Yah karena bahasamu berbeda daripada penulis lain artikel itu….makanya aku senang….",Zelo tersenyum,senang rasanya orang yang kau sukai itu ternyata adalah fans dari tulisan-mu.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka yah…",kata Jongup,"Kupikir kau setahun atau dua tahun diatasku tapi ternyata kau setahun dibawah ku…",Junhong mulai memasang tampang cemberutnya dan mem-_pout_ bibirnya,"Hyung-ie….",Jongup menepuk pucuk kepala Zelo,"Kkk~ Mianhae ne~~kau tinggi sih…",entah kenapa Jongup sangat senang melihat namja di depannya ini cemberut. '_Imut sekali…_',batin Jongup setiap melihat Zelo mem-_pout_ bibirnya.

"Tapi,hyung beneran sepupu jauhnya Youngjae-hyung ?",Jongup mengangguk,"Kok mau sih jadi sepupunya Yongjae-hyung…kan dia menyebalkan…",Tanya Zelo memelankan sedikit suaranya,seakan takut didengar oleh seseorang yang dekat dengan Youngjae. Jongup terkikik pelan. Baru kali ini ada yang sependapat dengannya.

"Yah….mau bagaimana lagi…",katanya,"Orangtuaku keluar negeri terus sih…jadinya aku dititipkan ke keluarga Youngjae-hyung…",dalam perasaannya Zelo merasa sedikit iba dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini,dan masih sedikit bersyukur walaupun kedua orangtua-nya terkadang juga suka keluar negeri juga,tapi tidak selama Jongup.

"Ah…yah,bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe _Nu'Perfect_ saja Hyung? Aku traktir ne…",kata Zelo."Jinjja ? Wah,gomawo…aku juga senang ke kafe itu…",balas Jongup. Kafe itu adalah kafe milik keluarga Zelo—tapi sepertinya Jongup tak mengetahuinya yah?

.

**Trining**

.

"Selamat datang! Ada ya—kau rupanya Choi Junhong ?",kata Ren yang tadinya ramah tetapi setelah melihat ternyata itu dongsaeng-nya, Dia langsung kembali ke pekerjaannya,"Ih,hyung…Waeyo ? Kok Junhong…dongsaeng hyung sendiri diginiin ?",protes Zelo."Darimana kau ?","Menurut hyung ?",tanya Zelo balik.

"Kerjaan lagi eoh ?",Zelo hanya mengangguk. Ren menghela nafas,lalu pandangan ren menatap namja dibelakang dongsaeng-nya itu,"Mianhae…Junhong-nya(?) aku pinjam dulu ne…",tanpa persetujuan baik dari Zelo maupun Jongup,Ren menarik Junhong ke tempat dekat dengan pintu dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat itu karena tempat itu tak terlalu terlihat.

"Namjachingu mu ?",kata Ren langsung _to-the-point_ yang disambut dengan wajah kaget Junhong,"A…Ani…i…itu…",Junhong terdiam ketika tahu ia ditatap oleh Hyung-nya dengan tatapan '_Jangan-Bohong-Pada Hyungmu-ini-Junhong_',"….Hyungie….kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?",kata Zelo yang tanpa sadar kini pipinya merona.

"Pipimu merona tuh…benarkan namjachingu-mu…akhirnya kau bisa mencari pengganti Daehyun-hyung sekarang…",kata Ren dengan mata berbinar,"Aisshhh…dari dulu aku juga sudah tak ada rasa lagi tahu dengan Daehyun-hyung…",jawaban Zelo ini malah dibalas dengan tatapan '_Ah-Masa-Kayaknya-Masih-Belum-Move On-tuh ?_' dari Ren. "Terserah Hyung saja deh…",kata Junhong dengan nada malas."Kau sudah Menembaknya ?","Hyung…waktu kau jadian dengan Baekho-hyung memang hyung duluan yang menembak ?",suasana hening sejenak. Kini gantian pipi Ren yang merona,"Aisshh…Arraseo…kali ini kau menang Junhong….kau mau aku bawakan apa nanti ke meja-mu ?"

"Lemon Tea 2 dan Maccaron ya hyung…Gomawo…",kata Zelo yang langsung kabur dari Ren yang masih merona hebat. Zelo mencari Jongup yang pasti tadi kelamaan dia tinggal akibat ditarik sembarangan oleh hyung-nya itu. Untung dia menemukannya telah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di kafe itu.

"Mianhae…lama ne ?",tanya Zelo dengan nada agak bersalah."Ani…Gwaenchana….",balas Jongup,"Jadi—Umm,yang tadi itu hyung-mu ?","Nde…dia seumuran denganmu hyung…",balas Zelo lagi."Dia yang mengelola kafe dan menata Interiorr-nya ?","Kalau mengelola iya..tapi yang menata itu…ennggg,a…aku….",kata Zelo dengan malu malu,

"Ah Jinjja ?",tanya Jongup,"Tak kusangka kalau kau yang menatanya ? Kau memang berbakat,Zelo-ya…",pujian dari Jongup ini sukses membuat lagi lagi Zelo merona kembali. Ia sudah biasa mendngar dari kolega kolega appa-nya yang memujinya tentang kemampuannya untuk menata kafe ini yang menjadi kafe yang memiliki ciri khas yang lain dari kafe yang lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa bila pujian itu datang dari namja yang bernama Moon Jongup ini terasa lain."A…Ah…Go…Gomawo hyung…"

Di seberang kafe tempat Zelo dan Jongup berada terdapat sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Ia hanya menampilkan sebuah smirk ,

' _I Got You Moon JongUp…_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!To Be Continued!

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Lumayan cepet gak update-nya ? Kkk~ /plak

Kayaknya cerita ini jadi lebih panjang dari perkiraan Author…Author tadi mikirnya cuman 4 chapter aja. Tapi sepertinya ide saya terus berkesinambungan yah ? Sebenarnya ini juga dampak dari saya yang minggu minggu ini kehabisan *uhuk* ide *uhuk*

Author sebelumnya benar benar minta maaf kalau kalian jadi bingung ini sebenarnya Pair-nya JongLo atau ZelUp ? jadi gini ini tetap JongLo cuman side yang diambil di chapter awal side-nya Zelo jadi terasa-nya ZelUp karena Author pingin coba bikin Fluff tapi dari sudut pandang UKE bukan SEME tapi malah kerasanya terlalu banyak aura SEME ya buat Zelo-nya ? *Author Pundung Lagi* makanya di Summarry Author tulisnya ' JongLo / ZelUp ' karena ditakutkan ada yang beranggapan ini ZelUp.

Tapi,selama readers seneng sih…Author ya woles aja~ Kkk~ /Nak

Ah,yah author sebelumnya minta maaf yang bagian perkenalan Zelo di Chapter pertama. Harusnya dia itu menilai kafe secara _**Subjektif**_ bukan _**Objektif**_ dan saya baru nyadar ketika ada pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia saya salah milih kata. Sayang yah udah di post. (**Readers** : Author~ =_=) Jeongmal Mianhae…*Bow*

**.: Thanks To :.**

**YongChan **(Makasih Ne di tiap chapter di review loh ^^),**NavyDilla** (Yang Review-nya bikin saya ngakak),**dan readers yang *ahem* jadi SiDers.. gapapa kok,Author tahu gak semua yang suka baca FF di FFN punya ACC ^^**

Last,Hope U Like It and Review Juseyo ? ^.^)/


	5. Chapter 4 : That Yeoja

CHAPTER IV

' _That Yeoja'_

Seminggu setelah waktu pertama kali Zelo bertemu dengan Jongup. Ia hanya bisa berhubungan dengannya melalui pesan singkat. Yah,hal ini juga dikarenakan Artikel Zelo tentang kafe milik Youngjae yang sudah memasuki tahapan pengeditan yang tentu saja menyebabkan ia menjadi lebih sibuk daripada biasanya belum lagi _Editor-in-chief_ dari _TS Magazine_—Sunhwa yang tetap saja meminta Zelo agar ia menjadi wartawan tetap.

Sementara Jongup? Tentu saja kafe itu ramai seperti biasanya—bahkan bila sudah _weekend _akan semakin ramai. Jongup hanya bisa menghela nafas-nya. Sejujurnya saja ia sangat takut Zelo malah sebal padanya karena sibuk tapi entah kenapa ia sangat yakin Zelo akan mengerti.

Kini,shift kerja Jongup sedang memasuki masa istirahat. Jongup sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang ganti pegawai. Tangannya memegang handphone miliknya tapi ia seperti tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia ingin mengirim pesan singkat ke Junhong tapi ia takut kalau menganggu Junhong.

Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas-nya kuat kuat. '_Kenapa aku….sangat merindukan keberadaanmu,Zelo-ya ?_',batin Jongup. Matanya hanya menatap langit langit ruangan itu.

_Trrr~Trr~_

Jongup tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka Handphone-nya.

_**From **__: ZELO_

_Hyung,sedang sibuk ?_

Jongup hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia sangat membutuhkan perhatian Zelo walaupun hanya melalui pesan singkat seperti ini. Cepat Cepat ia membalasnya.

_**To**__ : ZELO_

_Ani…shift-ku sedang istirahat…bagaimana dengan artikelmu?_

Setelah mengklik tombol _send_. Ia hanya memasang earphone yang sudah tersambung dari Handphone-nya sejak tadi lalu memejamkan mata. Menikmati alunan music yang keluar darinya.

_Trrr~Trr~_

Jongup kembali melihat handphone-nya dan membuka isi pesan yang masuk.

_**From **__: ZELO_

_Yah, hanya perlu pengeditan sedikit hyung. Aku malah pusing dengan ajakan atasanku ini._

"YA! MOON JONGUP!",Jongup tersentak kaget dengan panggilan Youngjae yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti. Jongup melepas earphone-nya,"Hyung…tak bisakah kau tak berteriak?","Dari tadi kau kupanggil tapi tak kau sendiri tak merespon Jongup-ie!",Jongup hanya menghela nafas-nya,"Nde…nde…aku mu merapikan pakaianku dulu hyung…","Arra…habis itu buru buru ke posisimu ne…"

_**To**__ : ZELO_

_Arraseo… Ah,iya aku harus kembali ke shift ku dulu…jam istirahatku sudah selesai Zelo-ya! Hwaiting~^^_

Setelah mengklik tombol send. Lalu ia merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

Sementara itu di kantor redaksi TS Magazine—

Seorang namja hanya menatap layar Handphone-nya sambil tersenyum.

_**To**__ : Jongup-Hyung_

_Hwaiting hyung!^.^)9_

Sementara ia melihat pesan pesan sebelumnya yang ia kirimkan kepada namja yang bernama Moon Jongup,dua atasannya—Himchan dan Sunhwa—masih tetap saja berdebat. Himchan mengatakan kalau Zelo hanya mau jadi freelance saja tapi Sunhwa bersikeras agar Zelo menjadi wartawan tetap.

Awalnya keberadaan Zelo di ruangan itu hanya untuk memberikan penjelasan artikelnya pada Sunhwa agar bisa di masukkan ke majalah lalu setelah itu membantu Himchan untuk membujuk Sunhwa agar jangan terlalu keras kepala. Tapi sepertinya malah Zelo yang pusing sendiri melihat tingkah laku kedua atasannya itu.

'_Aigoo…kalau begini terus kapan selesai-nya ?_',batin Zelo dengan ngenes(?)-nya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia sangat berharap ini cepat cepat berakhir.

.

.

Setelah seharian melaksanakan tugasnya, Jongup memutuskan untuk kembali ke taman tempat pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Zelo bahkan ia duduk dibangku yang sama ketika itu. Matanya hanya menatap langit yang hampir memasuki senja.

.

.

_====== Jongup's POV======_

Aku hanya menatap langit senja dibangku yang sama dengan bangku dimana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Aku hanya menghela nafas,sebenarnya aku punya suatu perasaan pada Junhong. Tapi,aku sendiri tak tahu apa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku atau tidak…

Aisshh,sepertinya pikiranku mulai meracau lagi hanya karena aku tidak bersama Junhong..ini sudah hari kedua aku seperti ini. Tiba tiba aku merasakan seseorang menutup mataku. Aku terkejut kaget,apa ini Junhong ? Eh,tunggu dulu tangan ini seperti tangan yeoja jadi si—

"Annyonghaseo…Moon Jongup-ie~",sebuah suara berbisik ditelinga. Seperti tidak asing dengan suara ini,tapi siapa ?,"Nuguni?",tanyaku,pemilik tangan itu lalu melepas tangannya,"Aisshh….Jongupie kenapa kau lupa denganku ?",lalu yeoja itu berdiri didepanku sementara aku mengerjapkan mataku karena cahaya yang masuk,untung hari ini sedikit mendung jadi yah cahaya yang ada tak begitu menusuk mata…

Aku terdiam dan menatap lekat yeoja di depanku ini pikiranku mencari siapa yeoja di depanku ini,hingga aku menemukan satu nama,"Ha…Han Eunjin ?",Yeoja didepanku tersenyum. Lalu memelukku erat,"Kyaa…aku pikir kau lupa denganku jongup-ie…","Tsk—ada apa memangnya ?",kata agak sedikit kesal,yeoja di depanku ini—Han Eunjin memang agak seperti ini—menyebalkan.

"Aiguu,kau galak sekali eoh?",tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya. Aku hanya menatap tajam yeoja ini lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ketempat lain."Jongup….",dia memanggilku, aku tak menggubrisnya,"Jongupie…",tetap tak kugubris,"Jongupie~~",aku sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar suara manja nan menyebalkan—untukku dari yeoja bernama Han Eunjin ini.

"Waeyo?",kataku dengan nada sedikit kesal,"Jongup…Saranghae….",katanya sambil membentuk _love sign _dengan tangannya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar,"Kau akan menjadikanku Namjachingu-mu yang ke berapa ?",aku bisa melihat sedikit perubahan di air muka Eunjin.

Yah,aku bukannya tanpa alasan berkata seperti itu. Yeoja ini—Han Eunjin temanku dulu yang paling suka gonta ganti namjachingu mungkin hampir seluruh namja yang merupakan sunbae disekolahku pernah menjadi namjachingunya. Tsk—makanya wajarkan bila aku tak mempercayainya ketika ia menyatakan cinta padaku seperti itu?

Eunjin masih belum merespon jawabanku. Aku segera berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan yeoja ini. Huh—untuk apa aku menunggui yeoja berdandan menor seperti ini ? lagipula tak tahukah ia bahwa dandanannya membuat ia sepuluh tahun lebih tua ? "Jongupie..kau mau kema—","Bukan urusanmu…",selaku sambil tetap berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

Tiba tiba tanganku merasa seperti dipegang oleh seseorang."Ani…jangan tinggalkan aku ne…","Aku juga sudah menyukai seseorang,pabo! Dan itu bukanlah kau…",'_Eh,apa tadi aku yang tadi mengatakan seperti itu tanpa sadar ?_',batinku,"Nugu ?",tanyanya,"Apa pedulimu ?",kataku dengan nada sarkastik—mungkin pengaruh dari Youngjae hyung."Aku kan ingin jadi milik Jongup seorang,jadi aku harus tahu siapa sainganku dan—","Kau sudah berapa kali jadi milik seorang namja ?",sindirku lagi dengan cepat. Walaupun aku sudah menyindirnya. Ia tetap saja tidak melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk erat tanganku.

Aku memberontak. Berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya."YA! LEPASKAN!",Untungnya saja berhasil. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, di depanku terlihat ada beberapa Ahjusshi berbadan besar yang mencegatku. Aiisshhh,ada apa lagi ini?

"Jadi apa kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku?Moon…Jong..up?",tanyanya lagi tapi kali ini nadanya berbeda. Suara benar benar seperti bernada ancaman dan badanku sepertinya gemetaran. Aku menelan saliva-ku berusaha untuk tak terlihat gemetaran. Aku melepas paksa tanganku yang dipeluk lagi dengan erat Eunjin dengan sekali hentakan,"Aniya..",jawabku datar.

Ketika aku ingin pergi dengan menembus blockade(?) kedua Ahjussi itu,tiba tiba aku mendengar suara desisan di belakang tepat berasal dari Eunjin,"Kau takkan kubiarkan pergi…",kedua ahjussi itu lalu mendekati bermaksud agar aku tak bisa kabur.

Aku hanya bisa bersmirk ria. Aku sudah kenal seluk beluk taman ini. Mereka tak akan punya kemungkinan menang. Taman ini hampir mirip labirin hanya bukan labirin yang tebal itu sih. Tapi,aku yakin aku bisa bebas dari ancaman mereka terutama Eunjin.

Aku berusaha lari kearah kananku menerobos semak yang lumayan tebal. Tanpa melihat kebelakang aku berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin. Taman ini selain hampir mirip labirin juga lumayan luas dan rimbun dengan pepohonan dan semak. Aku tahu sih sebenarnya gak boleh asal main terobos semak semak seenaknya begitu saja. Kasihan dengan Ahjumma yang merawat taman ini yang kebetulan kukenal tapi aku tak punya cara lain yang lebih efektif untuk menghindari mereka .

Aku bersembunyi di sebuah rimbunan semak yang lumayan tertutup dan dengan sekejap mata aku melihat sekelebat bayangan para ahjussi itu. Mereka berlari begitu saja tepat didepanku. Dari nada bicara mereka seperti mereka benar benar kebingungan mencari keberadaanku. Aku hanya terkikik geli pelan agar keberadaaanku tidak ditemukan.

Ternyata ada gunanya aku sering menggunakan taman ini sebagai arena jogging dan tempatku bersembunyi dari Youngjae hyung kalau aku bolos kerja di Kafe. Aku jadi tahu seluk beluk taman ini dibandingkan mereka dan mungkin juga karena lumayan sering kabur bakat bersembunyi disemak semak-ku jadi terasah mungkin.

Setelah aku mengintip sedikit dan merasa aman karena para Ahjussi itu sudah pergi, perlahan aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku menghela nafasku sedikit lega karena pada akhirnya aku bisa kabur dari pandangan mata mereka. Tapi,baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan. Tiba tiba terasa sebuah hantaman sesuatu keras dari arah belakangku ke kepalaku. Tiba tiba aku merasa badanku ambruk dan pandanganku gelap,

.

'_A—Apa yang terjadi ?_'

.

.

.

!To Be Continued!

.

.

.

**A/N** :

Halo All ! *lambai lambai bareng member B.A.P*

Saya datang dengan update baru! So,How this chapter ? FF apa ini sebenarnya-_-)a Maaf,kalau chap ini GaJe. Huee! By the way, di review nya banyak yang minta ZelUp ? Wah Mianhae ne…Author semenjak chapter kemarin udah dapet feel JongLo-nya ini ? susah balik Ke ZelUp lagi… ._.v

Gak tahu nih…Author bersyukur banget setelah minggu lalu kehabisan *uhuk* ide *uhuk* tiba tiba berbagai ide ide untuk pair Jonglo mulai bermunculan di kepala saya kalo dibuang sayang dan lagipula bukannya di summary sudah ditulis '_ZelUp / JongLo_' ? Feel Zelup kan udah nah sekarang giliran JongLo. Tapi dampaknya jadi panjang ya FF ini ? Aneh gak sih tapi alurnya *pundung*

Ah,ya sekarang Author mau balas Review dulu ne ? Sayang yang chapter lalu gak saya balas sih! Cuman bisa bilang special thanks doang! Keburu buru ._.

Nah, Mari kita balas Reviews para Readersdeul! ^^

.

.

** Rep.:**

**Swag Joker :.** Sayangnya saya udah dapet Feel Jonglo-nya ZelUp nya kehabisan ide..Mianhae ne tapi umm,buat bocoran dikit ntar ada feel ZelUp-nya diakhir tapi cuman dikit gwenchana ne ? Yah,mukanya Zelo kalau dipikir pikir lagi juga emang terlalu imut buat jadi seme kalo buat Author…sudahlah lebih baik mari kita kembalikan status uke dari Jongup buat Zelo _/eh_

**NavyDilla:. **Doh,Author ngakak masa…eh,tapi gimana ceritanya nenek nenek bunting 7 taon? *mikir lunak* Itu Youngjae sebenarnya lagi PMS tau…*digeplak Youngjae*(**YJ** : Sialan lu Thor! =_=) Huaa masih kepo? Jangan gegara kepo saya jadi dicium,juseyo! Author kan pengennya di cium Mami Hime(?) ama Papi Gukkie(?) aja u.u _/nak_ kalo nggak sama suami saya tercinta (**re**: GD _/plak_) tapi disini masih kepo gak? *ngintip ngintip dari kamar BangHim* *ekspresi takut dicipok(?)*

**Kim Mika :.** Iya,ortunya Zelo itu memang author milihnya GTOP tapi disini GD!_GenderSwitch_ kok soalnya GTOP bukan pair Big Bang Fav saya jadi kalo Yaoi juga malah gak dapet feel-nya. Iya itu modus juga biar bisa kenalan juga dengan cara yang mudah…muahahaha…Mianhae kalo author post-nya kecepatan..Authornya gak sabaran sih…gregetan kalau udah kelarin satu chapter bawaannya pingin nge-post u.u tapi semoga tetap suka dengan FF Author ini^^

**Yongchan :.** Gimana di chap ini ? masih kerasakan aura Uke-nya Zelo ? eh,tapi kayaknya Author enaknya manggil pake Sunbae boleh gak ? Kk~ gak enak kayaknya terasa sok akrab kalau gak manggil pake Sunbae u.u

.

.

Anyway, Thanks for All Of ur Attention to my FF^^ *_bow 90 degrees_*

Last,Mind for Review^^


	6. Chapter 5 : Wonder Love

CHAPTER V

' _Wonder Love'_

Zelo menatap langit langit ruangan kantor tempatnya berada sekarang. Mungkin sudah 2 jam lebih ia berada disana. Tapi,ia seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi diluar sana. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti. Tiba tiba, Ia sangat ingin menelpon Jongup. Tapi tak tahu mengapa atau untuk apa. Ia begitu gelisah dan entah sudah kali keberapa ia hanya menatap layar hape-nya.

Bukannya ia tadi sudah saling berkirim pesan jadi kenapa feel-nya sangat ingin menelpon Jongup. Zelo lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan menghembuskan nafas kuat kuat.'_kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak enak ? semoga perasaanku yang tidak enak ini bukanlah apa apa…._',batinnya

Entah sudah berapa lama Zelo memejamkan matanya. Ditelinga-nya yang terdengar hanya suara Sunhwa dan Himchan yang masih berdebat satu sama lain. Hingga terasa sebuah getaran di telapak tangan kanannya. Zelo membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, sementara handphone-nya masih bergetar.

'_Aiguu….siapa sih yang mengirim pesan di jam segini ? Ren hyung atau ini dari Jongup hyung ?_',batin Zelo,'_Semoga ini dari Jongup hyung_',Dengan agak sedikit malas dia membuka pesan yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk dibuka. Zelo membelalakkan matanya ketika membaca pesan tersebut.

_Junhong-ie! Jongup masuk rumah sakit! ppali kau harus menjenguknya aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit kutunggu kau di depan kafeku arra! Ini serius!_

_-Yoo Youngjae –_

Sontak ia terkejut mendengar berita itu. Padahal ketika tadi mereka saling berkirim pesan tidak ada hal apa apa. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia langsung bangun dan mengambil jaketnya lalu langsung pergi,"Hyung-ie! Aku Pergi dulu ne?","Eh,Kenapa ?",tanya Himchan,"Ada urusan mendadak !",kata Zelo sedikit berbohong dan langsung pergi. Ia berpapasan dengan Youngjae di depan tempat yang ia janjikan."Ayo,Junhong ikut aku…"

"Jongup hyung kenapa ?",tanya Zelo panik. "Sudahlah arra…akan kuceritakan di jalan ! Jongup sekarang dirumah sakit bersama dengan Daehyun…",Zelo mengangguk dan mengikuti Youngjae. Perasaannya begitu kacau.'_Hyung-ie semoga kau tak apa…._',batin Zelo mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi,hyung sebenarnya,ada apa dengan Jongup-hyung ?",kata Zelo masih penasaran,"kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit ?",Youngjae menceritakan semuanya mulai dari ia mengawasi Jongup ketika ia sedang asyik bersantai di taman sebelah kafe-nya hingga ia melihat aksi yeoja itu memukul Jongup dan yah,bantuannya dan juga Daehyun yang berusaha menjauhkan Jongup dari mereka."Hyung, apa kau tahu siapa Yeoja itu ?","Entahlah…",kata Youngjae,"…Tapi yang kudengar katanya yeoja itu memang mengincar Jongup sejak lama…",Zelo masih mendengarkan cerita Youngjae,"…malah yang kudengar saking dia mengincar Jongup dia sampai seperti berprinsip '_Menjadi Yeojachingu Jongup atau Jongup Mati_'…",Zelo tersentak kaget dan Dada Zelo kini terasa sesak mendengar semua itu dan tanpa ia sadari,bulir air yang hangat mengalir dari matanya. "Yeoja aneh…",gumam Youngjae pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Zelo yang beberapa bulir air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Junhong-ie…gwenchana ?",tanya Youngjae khawatir. Yah,walaupun ia dan Zelo awalnya adalah saingan dalam kampus tapi disaat seperti ini ia seperti merasa bahwa disampingnya ini adalah seorang dongsaeng-nya karena bagaimanapun juga umur Zelo memang lebih muda daripada dirinya bahkan Jongup sendiri dan ia juga sudah tak mempedulikan masa lalu yang terjadi antara ia,Daehyun dan namja yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Gwenchana,hyung…",kata Zelo pelan sambil cepat cepat menghapus air matanya."Kau beruntung, Junhongie…",kata Youngjae tiba tiba,"Waeyo ?",tanya Zelo pelan."Kau tahu saat yeoja itu meminta Jongup untuk menjadi pacarnya dia bilang kalau dia sudah menyukai seseorang dan entah kenapa—aku langsung tahu kalau…",Youngjae menggantung ucapannya, melihat dan menunggu reaksi dari Zelo dengan kata katanya yeng menggantung,tapi sepertinya pikiran Zelo terfokus antara khawatir dengan keadaan jongup dan juga penasaran dengan apa yang selanjutnya Youngjae katakan."Kalau Jongup itu menyukai dirimu…"

Zelo memberhentikan langkahnya. Dia meremas bagian bawah jaketnya. Sakit didadanya semakin terasa kalau ingin menangis sudah sangat sekali ia menangis daritadi. Youngjae menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia seperti paham sekali perasaan namja itu sekarang, karena itu ia membiarkan Zelo tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Cukup lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya tanpa Youngjae perkirakan tiba tiba Zelo berlari kearah rumah sakit yang memang kini berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. "YAK ! CHOI JUNHONG !",panggil Youngjae setengah berteriak.

Ia tahu pasti kondisi Zelo sekarang benar benar sedang kalut. Ia khawatir ada apa apa dengan Zelo apalagi posisi dari Rumah sakit adalah seberang jalan tempat mereka berada. Youngjae bisa sedikit bersyukur bahwa suasana lalu lintas tak terlalu ramai pada saat itu. Sementara itu, di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Daehyun menatap Zelo yang terburu buru sebelum masuk dia sempat memegang lengan Zelo,"Jongup di kamar 124…",katanya singkat,"Gomawo…",bisiknya sembari membungkukan sedikit badannya sebelum akhirnya ia langsung masuk sementara, dibelakangnya menyusul Youngjae dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal."Chagiya…Gwenchana ?",kata Daehyun membantu Youngjae berdiri karena tadi jatuh terduduk kehabisan nafas.

Youngjae mengangguk pelan sambil tetap tersengal sengal lalu duduk dilantai disamping Daehyun."Sudah kau beritahu kamar Jongup ?",tanyanya sembari mengatur nafasnya. Daehyun hanya mengangguk. Suasana diantara mereka berdua tiba tiba berubah menjadi tenang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara lalu lintas yang tidak terlalu ramai ditambah deru nafas Youngjae yang sudah mulai teratur setelah tadi ia tersengal sengal menyusul Zelo.

"Aku pikir….",kata Daehyun memecah suasana,"…kau masih kesal dengan kejadian yang dulu,youngjae-ya?",Youngjae hanya tersenyum simpul."Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu dan baik aku maupun kau yang sebenarnya bersalah kepada Junhong…",balas Youngjae sementara Daehyun hanya tersenyum,"Tapi—kini kan,dia sudah milik Jongup bukan ? Kau lupa kalau aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar membuat Jongup senang ? Kalau hal ini bisa membuatnya senang kenapa tidak kulakukan ?"

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kemarin kau memarahi Jongup ? Dan darimana kau yakin kalau Jongup memang menyukai Junhong? ",tanya Daehyun bingung,"Oh,soal itu..",kata Youngjae."Yang pertama aku curiga soal Host kita itu Daehyun-ie ?","Eh, Kim Ahjussi ? Waegeurae ?"

"Dia sepertinya tidak senang soal aku dan jongup, entah kenapa…jadi aku mau tahu reaksinya saat aku memarahi Jongup dan sepertinya ekspresinya senang—jadi dia seperti ingin mengadu domba antara aku dan Jongup…",jelasnya,"Mungkinkah karena kau akan menjadikan Jongup sebagai Calon Host penggantinya ? Kau tahukan Kim Ahjussi—","Tidak senang dengan Jongup ya ?",sela Youngjae,"Aku tahu kok—bahkan semenjak hari pertama Jongup berkerja atas permintaanya sendiri…tapi mungkin bisa juga karena ia membenciku yang dianggapnya belum pengalaman juga entahlah…."

"Arraseo…",balas Daehyun."Lalu yang kedua,soal Jongup menyukai Junhong…",Youngjae terdiam sebentar,"Aku tahu karena aku mengecheck isi pesannya…","Eh,tak kusangka ternyata kau punya bakat _stalker_ juga eoh ?",kata Daehyun kaget yang berbuah pada jitakkan lembut dari Youngjae,"Aissh—bukan itu pabo Daehyunie..habis Jongup terlihat lebih senang selama seminggu kemarin pada saat Junhong melakukan pengamatan pada kafe kita dan aku tahu dia juga menjadi narasumber pegawai dari kafe kita kan setelah itu kulihat ia jadi sering berhubungan dengannya melalui pesan singkat—jadi kupikir…yah,kau mengerti kan ?",jelas Youngjae. Daehyun hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Aku mau kedalam sebentar ne…kalau kau mau ke kafe duluan boleh kok…",kata Youngjae sembari berdiri dan hendak ke rumah sakit."Yak! Chagiya~ Kau lupa kalau kau hari ini menutup kafe lebih cepat ? makanya Jongup bisa bersantai di taman itu ?",Youngjae terdiam sebentar mencoba mengingatnya.

"Ah iya~ aku lupa…",kata Youngjae menepuk jidatnya."Terserahmu deh Daehyunie, mau pulang duluan juga tak—","Akan kutunggu,arraseo—",sela Daehyun,"tidak mungkin kan aku meninggalkan kekasihku untuk pulang sendirian tanpaku…"Tiba tiba Youngjae merasa pipinya panas dan pasti itu berarti pipinya merona merah,"A—Aishhh,baiklah terserah kalau kau mau begitu toh aku juga takkan lama arra…",setelahnya ia lalu buru buru masuk menyusul Zelo. Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil karena berhasil menggoda kekasihnya yang manis itu.

.

.

.

.

Zelo membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar 124 secara perlahan dan menatap namja di depannya yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit,setelah tadi ia berpisah dengan Daehyun. Selang infus masih menempel dipergelangan tangannya dan perban masih melilit dikepala-nya.

Dadanya terasa makin sesak ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang juga apalagi mengingat semua kejadian yang tadi diceritakan oleh Youngjae tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Iapun sendiri tak mengerti."Hyungie…..",kata Zelo—yang kini duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Jongup—pelan,"…..Irreona…ppali…". kini bulir hangat mulai mengalir sedikit di pipi Zelo. Ia kesal dengan yeoja itu,kenapa dia bisa setega itu ?

Zelo berusaha untuk sama sekali tidak menangis. Air mata yang tadi mengalir ia sendiri dengan tangannya dan ia hanya meremas seprai putih dipan rumah sakit dan mengalihkan matanya agar ia tidak saling bertatapan dengan Jongup. Ia tak ingin melihat orang yang ia sukai melihat matanya seperti habis menangis. Tapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba menahannya ia merasa pertahanannya kapanpun bisa runtuh sewaktu waktu.

"Junhongie…kau mau menangis kan…",Zelo terdiam dan menatap ke wajah Jongup,Jongup sudah sadar hanya saja ia masih lemah. "Hyung…JONGUP-IE HYUNG!",tanpa aba aba Zelo langsung memeluk Jongup dari samping. Ia ingin sekali menangis tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia tak berani,apalagi ia tahu hyung-nya itu masih seperti ini. Jongup hanya mengelus rambut Zelo,"Kalau kau memang mau menangis tidak apa apa kok…mianhae,aku pasti membuatmu khawatir ne…",bisik Jongup pelan.

Setelah berkata demikian,bukannya menangis tiba tiba Zelo melepas pelukkanya lalu menatapnya,"Aku memang ingin menangis tapi bukan karena itu hyung…",kata Zelo,"…Aku…Ingin menangis karena… karena aku…karena aku senang tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini padamu hyung…"

Jongup agak sedikit terkejut tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum walaupun senyuman lemah. Semua rasa sakitnya seakan sirna pada saat itu juga. "Umm,Hyung…","Ne Junhong ?",tanya Jongup. "Sa—saranghae Moon Jongup hyung…biarkanlah aku membawamu jauh dari mereka….",sehabis mengatakan demikian Zelo lalu menutup mata, pipinya terasa panas dan yah memang menampilkan semburat merah. "Nado saranghae Choi Junhong….".Junhong membuka matanya. Menatap mata milik Jongup.

"Mianhae…kalau aku benar benar membuatmu khawatir dan juga aku tahu dan ingin harusnya aku yang mengucap itu duluan tapi—",belum selesai Jongup berkata tiba tiba Zelo memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongup dan mulai terdengar isakan halus darinya.

"Junhongie….",Zelo tak bergeming,

"Zelo-ya…",masih tak bergeming,

"Chagiya~",Zelo menatap Jongup.

seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan Jongup,semburat merah muncul dipipinya dan membuat Zelo kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongup dan Jongup juga merasa kalau pipi junhong menghangat.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mengamati JongLo Couple dari luar melalui jendela di pintu kamar ia hanya menampilakn seulas senyuman ,'_Aku senang kalau kau juga senang Jongup-ie…_',batin Youngjae—namja itu yang lalu pergi dari depan kamar.

.

.

.

"Umm….Chagiya….",panggil Jongup lagi,"Nde…",Zelo masih memeluk Jongup tapi rasa panas dipipinya sudah sedikit berkurang,"Umm…aku—agak sesak….kau terlalu kuat memelukku Zelo-ya…","Ah,Jinjja ?",Zelo langsung melepas pelukkannya,"Mianhaeyo hyung…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**!THE END!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** :

Huaaa,akhirnya FF ini selesai! *tebar confetti* di review chapter yang sebelumnya banyak yang bilang ZelUp kan ?! Setelah Author baca ulang yah ternyata memang benar ini feel ZelUp-nya lebih kerasa(?) di awal._. tapi ada feel JongLo-nya juga sih dikit. Gak tau kenapa Author rasa ini FF dengan main pair paling labil yang pernah authot buat *pundung* walau posisi pair-nya cuman ditukar sih. Uke jadi Seme dan Seme jadi Uke.

Yah, sudahlah.. Anyway,berarti siap kan nunggu side story DaeJae-Lo(?) Muahahaha…. /nak Tapi belum janji bisa cepat ngepost karena Author pingin alur ceritanya benar benar matang baru jadi awalnya sama konflik akhirnya doang belum 100% kelar….

jadi siap siap sabar aja ne^^ selain karena alurnya juga Author sekarang sudah masuk akhir akhir masa SMA a.k.a **Kelas XII** yang pasti banyak acara macam PM,Les BimBel diluar dan belajar jadi kalau lama banget Mianhae ne… /Author-nya sedikit curcol/

Lihat nanti aja ne^^

**DH **: Yak Author! Kenapa aku munculnya dikit ?

**Author** : Daripada gak muncul *watados*

**YJ** : *Pukpuk Daehyun* Sabar ne…nanti di sekuel-nya juga muncul banyak kok…

.

.

.

.

_**..=..Thanks For..=..**_

**Allah SWT** :. Yang telah melimpahkan bermacam ide ke kepala saya yang gampang dan sering sekali kehabisan ide ini.

**My Parents** :. Yang udah muji teaser FF ( FF nya juga kok ) ini~ Bahkan disuruh di print biar sekeluarga jadi baca FF ini. Duh,bikin Author nge-fly masa _/plak_

**TS ENTERTAINMENT :. **Yang udah membuat(?) Group Boyband Kelinci(?) Kece Badai Cetar Membahana Terpampang Nyata _/plak_ bernama _**B.A.P**_ alias_** .Perfect**_ dan membuat saya punya bias yang satu _lines_ dengan saya sehingga gk perlu manggil pake 'oppa' lagi *senggol Zelo(?)* *di deathglare Jongup*

**Dan para Readers yang review review-nya udah mensupport Author dan bikin Author ini ketawa gila sendiri **_**/nak**_** ,bahagia,semangat,dst(?) yang maaf gak bisa author sebut satu satu. Author benar benar senang FF Author ini bisa diterima dengan baik^^ dan maaf kalau jadinya Author gak jadi balas di PM di chapter yang sebelumnya bukannya apa apa…author-nya suka lupa sendiri mau nge-balas tapi semoga balasan saya di chap sebelumnya gak bikin kalian kecewa u.u dan kalau ada balasan lagi di chapter chapter sebelumnya bakal saya balas via PM^^**

.

.

**Ja,Gomapseumnida~ and wait for other FF from me especially that sekuel ! Kkk~**

**Annyong ! See Ya !**

***bbuing bbuing bareng Zelo***


End file.
